An Empty Bottle of Yin
by thesavorofpan
Summary: A heartbroken Hei tries to forget about Yin, though alchohol. HeixYin


An Empty Bottle of Yin A fanfic by Troy Hedding.

Hei rubbed his hand across his mouth and stared up at the sky. The sky was a bright blue. He took a sip of his current bottle of Shaoxing wine. It tasted neither good nor bad to him. It really didn't matter, intoxication was the goal, forgetting about Yin the desire. He picked up a rock near him and threw it in the creek. He always spent his time near water. Just in case, Yin's Doll was looking for him. Though he knew in his heart and soul that he would never see Yin again.  
He sighed. Yin was always on his mind. She was always there. He thought of her long silver hair. He thought of her purple eyes. He thought of her emotionless face. He thought of her simple purple dress that was always on her. He ran a hand through his ever growing long hair. His dark eyes stared into the blue sky. The sky was the same color of the dress that Yin wore on the island they stopped at on their way to China.  
There was no real reason he bought that dress for her. It was really an impulse buy, she was too noticeable with that purple dress she always had on. But the dress, was a nice fit for her. She looked absolutely gorgeous in it. It hugged her slim body perfectly. But he had to forget that blue dress that made the beautiful Yin gorgeous. He took another sip of the wine.  
******

He was tired of walking on this beach, but the sun set was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Yin. He stopped and turned around to look at Yin who was obediently following his every step. She stopped and looked up into his dark eyes. He stared back. She was beautiful, She as perfect. He took a step closer to her. She just stood there, watching his every move. He closed the distant a bit more and ran a hand softly down her face. She just stared at him, unmoving, and emotionless.  
Her face was that of an angel. He found himself out of control as he slowly kissed her. There was no reaction from her. She stood there as he held the kiss wondering whether or not he should break the kiss or hold it. She was a doll, she would never kiss back. It's was a fools hope. He broke the kiss and turned his head away, his face a soft red from his embarrassment. He mentally scolded himself. She was a doll, she wouldn't have that kind of human interaction. No matter how much he wished and hoped that she would.  
"Hei." Yin said with her monotone voice.  
"Hmm?" He asked looking back at her.  
"Do it again." She said in her monotone voice.  
He hesitated for a moment, then he slowly kissed her again. She kissed back.  
*******

Hei rubbed his hand across his mouth and stared up at the sky. The sky was a bright blue. He took another sip of his current bottle of Shaoxing wine. It tasted neither good nor bad to him. It really didn't matter. Intoxication was the goal and forgetting about Yin was the desire. He took another rock and threw it in the creek. He always spent his time near water. Just in case, Yin's Doll made an appearance. Though he knew in his heart and soul that he would never see Yin again.  
He sighed. Yin was always on his mind. The thing he missed most about Yin was her presence. Though as a Doll she didn't have much to say, but knowing that she was there made life a bit easy for him. She was unjudging of him. She didn't view him as a monster. She saw him as a hero though his actions was far from what a hero would do. So he took another sip of his wine. Maybe and just maybe he could get drunk enough and dream of Yin instead of the faces.  
Hei was a killer. Hei was a Contractor of sorts. He had all the powers of a Contractor, but he had the emotions of a human. Though he would never openly admit to any other person other than Yin, he had nightmares where he saw the faces of various people that he killed. Yin kept him sane, Yin kept him alive, but now Yin was gone. He took another sip of his wine. He had to forget about his crimes and most importantly he had to forget about Yin.  
******

The face were staring at him. Some laughing, some mouthing why, and some with horrible expression of death on their faces. He spun around over and over again, but it was no use. No matter where he looked the faces were there staring at him. He shot up in his bed in a cold sweat. He breathing hard and took him a couple of moments to realize where he was. He was in a hotel on a Island that was on the way to China.  
He looked over to his right and sleeping peacefully on the other bed was Yin. He should leave her alone to her peaceful sleep. He should be a big boy and shake the nightmare away and go back to sleep. So he turned to his side and closed his eyes preparing to fall back asleep.  
"Hei." Yin said and it surprised him a bit.  
He turned to look at her. She was staring at him. Was there a look of concern on her face. Can a doll be capable of concern? He shook his head. Yin was different then most dolls.  
"Did it happen again?" Yin asked and Hei gave her a dark look, but it didn't seem to faze Yin.  
"Hei, its okay." She said and he looked puzzled at her.  
"It's okay, your not like them." She said her monotone voice shifting just a tiny bit.  
"Tcht." He remarked turning his head away from her.  
He heard a shuffle as she got off her bed. He looked back at her as she made her way to his bed.  
"Hei." Yin said staring into his eyes.  
"Yin?" He asked unsure what she was about to do.  
"I will always be your support." Yin answered crawling into his bed.  
She rested her head on his arm and snuggled up against him. She looked beautiful in the dark and he knew in that moment that Yin would always support him no matter what.  
******

Hei rubbed his hand across his mouth and stared up at the sky. The sky was drifting from a bright blue to and bright orange as the sun was beginning to set. He took another sip of his Shaoxing wine and realized that this bottle was almost empty. Yet Yin was still there in his mind. Always there, never leaving him. If only he was stronger he could have saved Yin. He could have stopped all that happen and he would still have Yin. He wouldn't be alone. But he failed and now Yin was gone.  
She wanted to be with him forever and he wanted that too. What he would give to see her again. To gaze into her eyes, to hold her hand, to walk along a beach with her again. To share a meal with her, To sit on a train with her again, to feel her head rest on his shoulder. To hold an umbrella over her when it rain, to pick out clothes for her again, to see her in another sky blue sun dress. To feel the touch of her lips, to have her exhausted naked form atop of him, to hear her say his name. His fist clenched the bottle as he took the last sip.  
He wanted to cry, he wanted to die, he wanted to shout, he wanted to scream, but instead he threw the empty of bottle of wine into the creek. His hands clenched his hair angrily as he desperately tried to get a hold of himself. What he would give to tell Yin that he loved her. But that would be impossible because he knew in heart and soul that Yin was gone, because of him. Tears were edging at his eyes wanting nothing more than to break free, but he clenched his eyes to hold them back. In his minds eye he saw their last encounter.  
"Yin!" He shouted trying desperately to reach out towards her.  
"Hei..." She said turning around to look at her.  
"Farwell, Hei." Yin said before she vanished.  
He let out a pitiful cry as he opened his eyes. Tears streamed down his face. He reached for another bottle. He found one and absent minded opened it. He took a drank from it. Maybe and just maybe this bottle could make him forget about Yin, but deep down in his heart and soul he knew that would be impossible.

Fin 


End file.
